IOU
by Cenazbadazz1stlady
Summary: Nathan&OC and Naley.....will nathan make it to the alter or will he see that he belongs with Haley....feedback always welcomed
1. Welcome Home

Author's Note: Audrina (20, naturally blonde, 5'10) an internationally successful model....Nathan(26) is in the NBA(team will remain hush-hush)....Nathan and Audrey are getting married....Dan and Deb are divorced and Dan don't like Audrey...

Nathan looked at his fiancee who was sleeping in the front seat of the SUV. He smiled and shifted his eyes from Audrey to the road and then back again. The couple was in North Carolina to see Nathan's parents. They were going to share the news of their engagement. Nathan pulled the car into the driveway of the house he and Audrey shared. He turned the car off and frowned at the thought of waking her up. She had flown from Italy the night before. She had two shows that morning and she was tired. Nathan sighed and reached out his hand.

"Audrey....Aud, sweetheart, we are here."

Audrina opened her eyes and ran her hand over her stomach. "Nathan, are we there yet?'

"Yes...we are at the cottage. I thought you might want to change before we met with my parents for dinner.

"What time is it?"

"It's almost 7:00. We have dinner with my parents at 8:00 so we need to hurry and get changed." 

Nathan opened the front door and looked around. The three-bedroom cottage served as a haven for he and Audrey to escape the chaos that was their lives. At the time Nathan was the only one with chaos. Audrey was going to take some time off. She had a few runway shows and a few photo shoots, but nothing too important. They showered and got dressed. Nathan wore a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Audrey wore a pair of velour sweatpants and a cropped velour hooded jacket that showed off her well-toned flat stomach. Nathan grabbed the keys and they went to dinner.

Dan and Deb had been divorced for almost ten years and they got along much better. Dan and Karen were friends and Deb and Karen were friends. Dan had made lots of changes to his life after Nathan motioned for a "divorce" from both of his parents. Deb, on the other hand, continued to work at Karen's cafe. She and Karen were partners. Dan was much more likable now that Nathan was a famous, rich, professional basketball player. The only thing that Dan didn't approve of was Audrey. He didn't think that modeling was a real career and that was usually the topic that sparked the heated conversations that the two shared.

Deb was making a salad and Dan was barbecuing when Nathan pulled the SUV into the driveway. Nathan put the car in park and watched as his fiancee stared out the window at his mother's estate. He climbed out of the vehicle and walked over to open the door for her.

"Babe are you sure about this? If you don't feel up to this it is okay. We can do this some other time."

"No Nathan. We have put this off way too long. They need to know. I'll be fine when you learn how to drive."

Nathan playfully smacked her on the butt as he led her up the stairs and into the house. 

"Mom....Dad...we're here." 

"Oh my god Nathan and Audrey. (turning her head towards backyard) Daniel, your son and Audrey are here." Deb hugged and kissed her son and his fiancee as Dan made his way into the house. Dan hugged his son and looked at the girl. He smiled and acknowledged her presence.

"Hello Audrey. I see you're still following my son around like a lost puppy."

"Yeah, kind of like you follow the illusion of being a great basketball player."

Dan glared and Audrey smiled

Deb grabbed Audrey's hand and dragged her off to the kitchen, "We will be done with dinner in two minutes. You boys play nice."

They both smiled that charming Scott smile and nodded. Dan looked at his son and patted him on the back.

"So how is the season going? Does it look like another championship?"

"Dad...let's not talk about basketball. Why do you have to be so rude?" 

Dan looked at his son with disappointment in his eyes. "Nathan, you and that girl have been dating for something like two years. Don't you think that it's time for you to move on. Maybe find someone to settle down with?"

Nathan rolled his eyes. "What the hell is your problem? Why don't you like her? She tries so hard to make you like her, it's ridiculous. I honestly believe that she is the only person in this house who hasn't given up on you. Such a waste." Nathan shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Nathan stepped in the kitchen and put his arms around Audrey's waist. He kissed her neck and then looked over at his mom.

"Is there anything that I can help with?"

Deb was going to say something, but she saw Audrey's subtle motions advising her not to let Nathan touch anything. "No sweetheart. Why don't you tell your dad that it is time to eat."

Nathan walked into hallway and yelled the announcement out to his dad. When Dan nodded, Nathan walked into the dining room and sat down. Deb looked over at the blonde and frowned.

"Why didn't you want Nathan to help me?"

"Trust me...he could only hurt dinner, not help it."

"What do you mean?"

Audrey shook her head. "I let him make dinner one night and after three hours of cooking we ended up eating takeout." Deb laughed and the two of them transported food from the kitchen into the dining room.

The four of them were sitting at dinner when Dan made his first effort to be nice to Audrina. "Audrina, these are delicious potatoes."

Audrey just sat and smiled. She could deal with his sarcasm and often crude remarks, but she wasn't sure what to do with his kindness. Nathan finished off his plate and decided it was time for his parents to know.

"Mom and dad, I...we...wanted to share some important news with the two of you." He was standing up, so he pulled her up with him. "Mom and dad, Audrey and I are getting married."

Deb smiled with enthusiasm and Dan damn near choked on his food. Deb couldn't contain herself. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around Audrina.

"Oh...I am so happy for you two. Oh my gosh, we have a lot of planning to do. You don't mind if we plan do you?" Audrey shook her head. "Good. Great. We need to have a bridal shower. We'll talk as we clean the dishes." Deb grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her off into the kitchen.

Dan looked at Nathan and frowned. He was more than disappointed; he was furious. He wanted to scream and throw something at the wall. He just sat and stared at Nathan until he couldn't stand the sight.

"What the hell are you thinking Nathan? You are in the prime of you career and you want to get married. She must have trapped you and now you feel guilty. It's okay if you don't marry her Nathan; no one will hate you for putting your career first."

Nathan shot a look of disgust at his father. "I can't believe you would say that to me. Look at me, I may be the spitting image of you but only on the outside. You put you career first and look where we are now. You and mom are divorced and I left both of you. I don't want the problems that we had to affect my family. I have my priorities straight and Aud is okay knowing that I'm on the road. She doesn't want to play into my fame. She has enough of her own. I won't make the same mistakes that you made. Now excuse me, I'm taking my fiancee home." Nathan stormed into the kitchen, grabbed Audrey's arm, and dragged her out of the house. They got in the vehicle and Nathan drove them home.

The ride to the cottage was silent. Audrina was going to ask, but every time she opened her mouth Nathan glared at her. She knew that whatever was wrong had something to do with Dan. When Nathan pulled into the driveway of the cottage she got out and ran around the car and stood in front of Nathan. He walked around her and opened the door to the cottage. Nathan went into the bedroom and laid on the bed. He was concerned about turning into his father. 

******************************************************************


	2. Take My Breath Away

Audrey was worried about Nathan. She had only seen him this worried twice. The first time was when he was preparing for the playoffs. The second time was when they got in a fight and she was going to walk away. Audrey walked over to her bag and grabbed her CDs. She hoped that the plan in her head would work. She popped her _In This Skin_ (the Blue one) CD into the stereo. She put track 3 on repeat and dragged Nathan out of the room and into the living room.

__

Watching every motion   
In my foolish lover's game   
On this endless ocean   
Finally lovers know no shame   
Turning and returning   
To some secret place inside   
Watching in slow motion   
As you turn around and say 

Take my breath away   
Take my breath away   


Nathan looked at Audrina and sat down on the couch. He knew she was trying to help, but he wasn't in the mood. He got up and started walking to the room when she stepped in front of him. 

__

Watching I keep waiting   
Still anticipating love   
Never hesitating   
To become the fated ones   
Turning and returning   
To some secret place to hide   
Watching in slow motion   
As you turn to me and say   
Take my breath away   
Take my breath away 

Audrey wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. Her fingers grazed the nape of his hair. She pressed her body as close to his as she could then she moved her hips to the rhythm. Audrey gently placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. The feel of her warm breath on his neck and the delicate scent of roses started to get to Nathan. He had held out for two verses, but he wasn't sure how much longer he could avoid it. 

__

Through the hourglass I saw you   
In time you slipped away   
When the mirror crashed I called you   
And turned to hear you say   
If only for today   
I am unafraid   
Take my breath away   
Take my breath away 

Nathan wrapped his hands around her waist and moved with her. He sighed and looked down at his fiancee. She was perfect for him. She knew exactly what to do to calm him down. She knew how to ease his fears and she knew how to build him up. She knew how to love him the way he needed to be loved. 

__

Watching every motion   
In this foolish lover's game   
Haunted by the notion   
Somewhere there's a love in flames   
Turning and returning   
To some secret place inside   
Watching in slow motion   
As you turn my way and say   
Take my breath away   
Take my breath away 

Nathan looked down at the blonde and smiled. Audrey was his and his alone. He would marry her and never have to share her with anyone else in the world. Nathan held her closer to him. He was determined not to become his father. He was going to do whatever it took to make sure that what happened to his parents didn't happen to them. He wanted every moment they had together to be like this. He wanted it to be surreal. Nathan knew that he found his Cinderella and he wanted to be her Prince Charming. Nathan kissed Audrey's forehead and she looked at him. They danced their way into their bedroom and closed the door.


	3. Chasing Annoucement

Thanks for the review....the chapters are coming soon....look forward to some intense Naley ;)

The next morning Audrey woke up to find Nathan gone. She got out of bed and walked around the cottage. She even walked outside but he was no where to be found. She grabbed her cell phone and dialed Nathan's number. She sat on the couch and tucked her legs under her while the phone rang. She could hear something ringing in the bedroom, so she checked it out. When she got there she noticed that Nathan left his cell phone on the dresser.

"Fucking Nathan...."

"Is that something that you want to do?" Nathan was standing in the doorway with one of his many cocky smiles plastered across his face. Audrey grabbed a pillow off the bed and threw it at him. The pillow whizzed through the air and Nathan caught it. 

"Bad move babe....let's see what this little pillow can do." Nathan ran towards her, but she ran. Nathan chased her into the living room, around the kitchen, up the stairs and down the backyard balcony. Nathan stopped to check something out and she used that moment to run and hide from him. She ran into the house and hid under the bed. Nathan ran into the house after her. He grabbed the feather duster and walked into the bedroom. He knew that she was under the bed so he brushed her feet with the feather duster and yelled 'Mouse.'

Audrey jumped up from under the bed and into Nathan's arms. She was frightened and all Nathan could do was laugh at her. She stood on his feet and had her arms locked around his neck. 

"Nathan kill it....Kill the mouse."

Nathan laughed some more. "There is no mouse. I just wanted to get you out from under the bed.

Audrey's eyes widened and she shook her head. She moved her hands from Nathan's neck to his chest. She gave Nathan a nipple-twister and Nathan threw her on the bed. He straddled over her and began to tickle her. He was about to make her beg for mercy but the phone rang. Nathan answered the phone to hear the familiar voice of his brother, Lucas.

"Hello...oh hey Lucas. Yeah....no....okay we'll be there in a few minutes....alright see you in a few." Nathan looked "lovingly" at his fiancee. "Hey Aud, let's get out of here. I know this really great cafe that you would just love."

"Okay Mr. Scott what's going on? A minute ago you and I were wrestling on the bed and now you want to leave? Why?"

Nathan laughed as he rolled on top of Audrey. She wrapped her legs around his waist so that her feet rested on his bellybutton. Nathan rubbed his hands over her legs, "We weren't wrestling. I was tickling you and you were begging for me to stop. Kind of like when we're having sss...."

"Nathan Scott. I know you were not about to say what I think you were going to say. You are such a pervert." Audrina pushed Nathan off of her and walked into the bathroom to shower and get dressed. 

Audrey wore a tight fitting denim jumpsuit. Nathan wore a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and his favorite red sweatshirt. Audrey grabbed the car keys and got in on the driver's side. Nathan wasn't going to fight with her so he climbed into the passenger seat, buckled his seatbelt, and said a prayer. Audrey was only 18 when they met and she didn't know how to drive. He taught her how and when she got her license everything he taught her went out of the window. The ride to the cafe was frightening. Nathan felt like he was going to die. Audrey's turns and behind-the-wheel tactics scared the hell out of him. He was so happy to get out of the SUV that when they pulled up in front of the cafe he almost kissed the ground. 

Lucas, Keith, Jake, Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Karen were sitting inside the cafe waiting for Nathan and Audrey to arrive. Nathan grabbed Aud's hand and led her into the cafe. Once inside, Nathan was embraced and welcomed home by his brother and his friends. Peyton hugged Nathan and then turned to introduce herself to Audrey. 

"Hi I'm Peyton Sawyer. You must be Audrey?"

Audrey shook her hand and then Peyton introduced her to Haley. 

"Hales, this is Audrey. Audrey this is the tutor-girl/genius, Haley James."

Audrey and Haley stood silent just looking at each other. Audrey had heard more stories about Haley then any of Nathan's other girlfriends. Audrey looked Haley over and smiled.

"Nice to meet you Haley." 

Haley just smiled. "Same here. So, you model for designers like Gucci, Valentino, and Dolce, huh." 

Audrey nodded and Peyton jumped in to change the subject. "So, rumor has it that not only are we celebrating a two-month anniversary, but is it possible that Nathan and Audrey have something that they want to share?"

Brooke, Lucas, Keith, and Karen looked at Audrey and Nathan with confusion in their faces. Tree Hill didn't receive Tsiona magazine. It was only available in big cities, so they had no idea about the engagement.

Nathan beamed as he grabbed hold of Audrey's hand. "Hell has finally froze over. I, Nathan Daniel Scott, have proposed marriage to Audrina Kara Burnet and due to intoxication she accepted. We are getting married." Karen and Keith almost passed out at the news. Lucas and the rest of the group shared laughs, hugs and congratulations. Lucas and Brooke made some coffee for them to enjoy while they hung out.

Karen, Brooke and Peyton drooled over the 9-carat black diamond engagement ring that Nathan had splurged on while Haley sat there quietly. Brooke wanted to know the details. She sat Audrey down in the chair next to her and Peyton.

"Okay sweetie, spill those guts. We want to know every detail. Where you were, what the weather was like, what he said, we want to know everything."

Audrey smiled and started. "Well it was my birthday and we were at Shimmy's. He ordered dinner for me knowing that I hate when he does that and then he ordered dessert so I was pissed at him the whole night. He ordered this huge piece of sponge cake. I hate sponge cake, but he told me that it was special so I cut in and took a bite. In the middle of my sponge cake was the little black box with the ring. He smiled his cocky smile and I said yes and that was it." 

On the other side of the room Keith patted Nathan on the back. "Looks like your finally going to be an honest man. She's seems like a really nice girl." Nathan looked over at the group of girls and smiled when Audrey looked up from telling her story. He looked over at Haley and saw that it was killing her. He motioned for her to meet him outside and she nodded. He looked at Keith and Lucas and excused himself.

Haley looked over at Nathan and faked a smile. She knew that he could read her better than that. She was relieved when he subtly motioned for her to meet him outside. She listened to the story for a few seconds longer and then excused herself. Everyone around was too caught up to notice that Nathan and Haley had slipped out of the cafe and walk down to the corner. 


	4. Converse

Nathan and Haley sat quietly on the corner like they had when they were in high school. Haley looked at Nathan. 

"So, this is the end of the Nathan Scott hoe train."

"I guess so. I never thought about it that way."

"Yeah well....you never think."

Nathan laughed and gave Haley a little nudge. "What about you? What's next on your hoe train, I mean agenda?"

Haley rolled her eyes. "Hey watch it I can still kick your a**.(Nathan throws his hands in a mock surrender and Haley thinks out loud) I guess I'll go back to the city, find that special someone, throw Peyton out of our house, and marry a multi-millionaire."

"What about that special someone?"

"Oh...he'll just hang around till it is time for me and him to be together."

Nathan wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hales, I missed you. I wish that we could hang out more."

"I don't cause that would make coming home less fun. Just think about it. Think about how much fun we had playing our old game of "I Never..." at Lucas' and Brooke's reception. That was way cool. If I saw you more than I do now, things like that won't be as much fun. But I won't lie. I miss you too. In fact the longer I'm away the more I miss Tree Hill, the air, the basketball games....Gosh, I miss the way things were before...." Haley stopped in mid sentence.

Nathan looked over at her. There was a twinge of pain flickering in her eyes. "Before we broke up? Was that what you were gonna say? Be honest with me."

Haley smiled. "Yeah, but until now I never realized how selfish that sounds. Look at me. You have a great life and your going to marry a great girl and all I can think about is how it should be us in there celebrating our anniversary. 

"It should be, but it didn't work out that way. I still care about you and I always will. We had our time, but neither of us were ready for it. Now it's my time and here I go. Diving head first into a pool of uncertainty. These things are just a part of life."

Haley looked over at Nathan. "When did you become so smart, huh? You're freaking Confucius over here. Who died and made you so philosophical?"

Nathan smiled. "Well, I used to have this amazing tutor. Her name was tutor-girl, maybe you know her. Well anyways, she taught me how to be intelligent and I owe her. So as payment I use the intelligence whenever I'm around a pretty girl."

Haley laughed. "Tutor-girl huh? Well, it's nice to know my teaching wasn't in vain but as for the way the intelligence is used I do recall hearing that you were engaged. Speaking of which, I think the soon-to-be groom should return to his soon-to-be bride before they issue an APB."

Nathan nodded his head and stood up. He dusted his pants off and looked down at Haley. "Aren't you coming back in?" She shook her head. "Nah....I think I'll sit here a little longer and enjoy the quietness that I don't get in the city." Nathan placed his hand on her head and smiled before walking back into the cafe.


	5. Go America's Next Top Model

Nathan had returned to the cafe and Haley stayed out by the curb. People were passing by, but no one bothered her. Audrey looked at Nathan and he smiled at her. She walked over and gave him a hug. 

"Naples, where have you been? I was looking for you."

"I just stepped outside for a minute. I thought that I might reflect on the fact that I get to marry the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh Natty bear. I love you too."

"Yeah. But please don't call me 'Natty bear' it is embarrassing. Now how about a toast to my beautiful fiancee, who is going to make one hell of a bride." Overhearing the previous term of endearment, Lucas cut-in. 

"Yes a toast. To Audrey and 'Natty bear' may you have a life of laughter." Everyone in the cafe started to crack up while Nathan shook his head.

"You guys are suppose to be family. That's so messed up." Nathan looked over at the time. It was already going to be 4:00. He looked at Audrey who was stuck between Peyton and Brooke. He kindly walked over and grabbed Audrey's hand.

"Come on Audrey, we need to take care of that thing before it gets too late."

Audrey just looked at him. "What thing?" Nathan bent down and whispered in her ear. Audrey perked up and nodded. They said their goodnights and headed out to the car. Haley, who was going back inside, called over to them. 

"Guys leaving so soon?"

Audrey looked at Nathan. He had a different look on his face then when they were in the cafe. He faked a smile. "Uh...yeah...we...um...we're going to take care of something, but we will see you later on tonight at the Courtyard, right?"

Haley nodded and walked back into the cafe. Nathan and Audrey went back to their cottage to work on that 'thing.'

******************************************************************

A couple of hours later, Nathan was lying in bed watching Audrey sleep. He brushed his hand over her cheek and smiled. He loved how innocent she looked when she was asleep. He got out of bed and walked over to his drawer. It was 7:00 and Lucas was picking him up at 7:30. He grabbed a pair of shorts and a shirt with the sleeves cut off. He jumped in the shower. Audrey, who had seen Nathan standing in front of his drawer, rolled out of bed and walked over to the dresser. She picked up the shirt and frowned. She didn't understand why he cut the sleeves off his shirts when he could buy tanks. She shrugged and walked into the bathroom. She sat quietly on the sink and watched as Nathan sang "Splish-Splash I was Taking a Bath." As she was sitting there she heard her cell phone. She rushed over and answered it.

"Hello....oh hey Jeremy...what...but I'm not at home. I am in North Carolina...well tell them to postpone the shoot....come on Jeremy....it's my vacation...yeah, but....I...fine I'll be flying in tonight. I'll call you from the plane with the information. Good-bye."

Audrey walked back into the bathroom and sat on the sink. 

"Nathan sweetheart. I need to talk to you."

Nathan stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in a towel. He walked over to the sink and kissed Audrey. He put his arms around her waist and picked her up. He carried her into the bedroom and threw her on the bed while he got dressed.

"Nathan while you were bathing Jeremy called. He needs me to fly into New York tonight. I have a big photo shoot and a runway show tomorrow."

Nathan shot her a dirty look. "Did you tell him that you were on vacation with your fiance?"

"Yes, but he said if I didn't do the shoot I would be in breach of my contract and as far as the runway goes, the designer won't settle for anyone else."

Nathan smiled and walked over to her. "Well, you are the best." He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room. Audrey followed him outside and stood at the door. Nathan, seeing Lucas waiting, walked back towards Audrey and gave her a hug. "I'll see you at home in a couple of days. I love you." Audrey nodded and watched him run to get in the car with Lucas. She went back inside, packed, called a cab, took a shower, and waited to get back to the big city.  



	6. Is It A Felony?

The guys (Tim, Jake, Luke, and Nate) were playing basketball at the park before the they headed over to the Courtyard. Nathan took off his shirt, laid it on the table and walked on to the court.

"Awe lookie, Nathan wants to show his whittle muscles." Lucas said out loud.

Nathan rolled his eyes. "Well, I would ask you to do the same, but we all know that Brooke has a hold of the most important 'muscle' on your body."

Simultaneously Tim and Jake moaned. "OOOOhhhh." 

"Yeah whatever Nate. So, just out of curiosity, what possessed you to settle down now?" Lucas said as he shot the ball through the air making nothing net.

Nathan grabbed the ball and passed it back to his brother. "Same thing that made you marry Brooke."

Lucas shot and missed. "AH...so it was the sex. I thought so."

Nathan laughed. "No it's not the sex. Audrey is different. We've been together for two years and she doesn't expect anything out of me. You know? She doesn't buy into the fame and those 'playboy this; playboy that' stories that were aired about me. She actually wants me for me."  
Tim laughed out loud. "You both are a couple of whipped pansies." The comment made all four of the guys crack up and then Tim cut in. "So does this mean that Nathan Scott has finally met his match?"

Nathan thought for a second. "I guess so but it isn't so bad. Audrey can do everything that I like. I have a lot of fun with her. It's interesting because we never get tired of being with each other."

Jake grabbed the ball. "What about Haley?"

Nathan was quiet. "Haley and I are really good friends. We understand that things didn't work out but we are happy for each other."

Tim shrugged. "Whatever. So are we going to have one kick ass bachelor party or what?"

Nathan, who was now the shooter, made his shot. "Well, I promised Audrey that I wouldn't do anything too wild. So there will be no strippers or midgets dancing on the ceiling."

Jake and Lucas looked at each other with confusion. Tim pouted and looked like he was going to cry. Jake looked over at Nathan and Tim cried. "So you mean that there will be no naked women at your bachelor party?"

"That is exactly what I mean."

"Come on Nate. It's your last night of single hood and you _'promised' _to not have strippers. That's like going to the theme park and not getting on the roller coaster. You just don't do it!! I think that I need to speak with Ms. Burnet."

Nathan passed the ball and looked at Tim. "You can't. She is in New York. She has to work but I'm leaving in the next couple of days so we'll be together."

Lucas laughed. "Hey do you think that she is having strippers at her little bridal shower."

"Nope. Her friend Shandi is the maid-of-honor."  
"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

Nathan sighed. "Shandi is only 17. So there will be no stripping, no drinking, and nothing for me to worry about."

Lucas glanced over at Tim. "There will be no drinking because the little lady is only twenty. (in a high pitched voice) She's still a minor."

Nathan frowned. "Shut up Tim. She is not a minor."

Jake thought and then blurted out. "If she's 20 and you've been together for 2 years. That means that you dated her when she was....."

Tim cut in. "Fresh from the cradle. Nathan, my man, you are a Chester. Way to go."

"Shut up Tim. I'm not a Chester. She was 18 when we met, but we didn't date for the first six months."

Tim smiled. "Sure. I mean if that's what you want to believe but question, what made you pick her? You dated other athletes, regular working girls, the works, why did you pick the 'infant supermodel?"

"Again I say to SHUT UP! I chose Audrey, well actually...she chose me."

The trio of Jake, Lucas, and Tim all smiled. "Awwww how cute."

Nathan rolled his eyes and was going to make a comment when his cell phone rang. It sounded like the Wedding March. All the guys started to crack up as Nathan flipped open the phone and flipped them the bird.

"Hello...hey babe....yeah....I'm at the park with my friends.....okay....what time on Saturday? I'll be there with bells on....babe don't worry we have time....seven weeks....I thought it was longer....I know it's already May......okay just relax and get some sleep....I miss you....ditto.....bye babe."

Nathan hung up the phone and looked at the guys. "It's already eight. Maybe we should head out to the Courtyard." 

The guys shrugged and headed over to the Courtyard. They were pulling in the parking lot at the same time Brooke, Haley, and Peyton were. Brooke was expecting to see Audrey, but when the guys got out she noticed that she was nowhere in sight. Brooke walked over and put her arm around Nathan's waist. 

"So where is she?"

"Where is who?" Nathan was smiling.

"You know. The other guest of honor. Where is Audrey?" Brooke frowned when Nathan started to laugh at her.

"Audrey is in New York. She has a photo shoot and a show tomorrow, so she caught a plane and left."

Brooke pushed Nathan away and wrapped her arms around Lucas.

"Aw Brooke, that was harsh. But hey, Audrey is going to have a few days off next week and she wants you to help her finish with the wedding arrangements."  
Brooke squealed at Nathan's words and kissed Lucas on the cheek. The group stepped in to the building and headed over towards the bar.


	7. Kiss Me PG13

Author's Note: Sorry for lack of Naley, but no need to worry...mUses are turning the tables-(There will be a heated Naley chapter next time)- I still own nothing and no one, all songs don't belong to me they belong to the artists--

THanks for all feedback---keep it comin

Everyone, except for Tim, was sitting at a table enjoying chips, salsa, and fresh beer when Brooke stood up. Tim had found himself a new girlfriend at the bar and Brooke wanted to dance. She walked over to the jukebox and popped in a quarter. She chose Jessica Simpson's "_Underneath_." "She pressed the button and walked over to her husband.

"Dance with me Mr. Scott."

Lucas stood up and kissed Brooke's forehead. "Whatever you say Mrs. Scott."

Jake and Peyton were watching Lucas and Brooke when Peyton grabbed her boyfriend's hand and dragged him out on the dance floor. Jake was happy to have Peyton back. They had a long distance relationship. Peyton and Haley lived in New York. Lucas and Brooke lived in California (Malibu), Tim lived in Philadelphia and Jake lived in Rhode Island. Nathan and Audrey lived in Texas. The whole gang was spread out. 

Nathan and Haley were left sitting at the tables. Haley glanced over her shoulder and smiled at him.

"So isn't it weird. I mean....we have all split up and become successful in our own right. You and Lucas are both playing basketball in the NBA. Brooke is gorgeous and doesn't have to work. Peyton has her doodles and I am a lawyer. I bet we never thought it would be like this. You and I are the loners. Lucas and Brooke are together and Peyton and Jake are catching up, and yet we were always the loners."

Nathan put his drink down. "Hales, its not like that at all. We all have each other. Look at it. We all come to back to Tree Hill at least twice every three months for something. Nobody is a loner. We all need each other and we all have each other." Haley looked over at Nathan. "Okay maybe your right. Hales you are a loner. I, on the other hand, have my beer." Nathan smiled. "Hey do you want to go for a walk? It's stuffy in here an all these love connection is making me sick."

Haley nodded and the two of them walked out of the bar. They walked in no particular direction and talked about nothing in particular. Some how they managed to end up out by the docks. They sat down at the table where Haley use to tutor him. Engraved on one of the benches were the initials _N.S&H.J_. Haley and Nathan looked at the engraving for a minute before Haley asked.

"Do you ever wonder what would have been if I hadn't been such a chicken?"

Nathan was silent. "Honestly?"

"The truth the whole truth and nothing but."

"Yeah I do. I think about it everyday. I think about how lucky I was and how sad I was. I think about it and I hope that Audrey doesn't do that to me and I pray that I don't bring her that kind of pain."

Haley smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. She gently brushed her hand against Nathan's cheek. Rather than pulling away, Nathan scooted closer. He gently touched her cheek and closed his eyes. He could feel little sensations running through his body. He wanted to savor every moment. Haley pressed her forehead against his and he did the same.

"I still love you Nathan. I always have and I always will. I was stupid for running away, but I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you, but I did and now it's over for us."

Nathan ran his hand through her hair. He missed her and everything that she was. "You're doing it again."

"What am I doing?"

Nathan gently pinched Haley's lips close. "You're mumbling about absolutely nothing." He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her with a heated passion.

Their lips stayed glued together while their tongues playfully danced in and out of each other's mouths. The chemistry was so deep between the two that when they pulled away they were happily gasping for air. Haley frowned as Nathan scooted away.

"Hales, I am sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I think we need to go back to the bar. I really need to get back to the house."

Haley agreed. "Yeah your right. It's getting late and we wouldn't want them to be worried."

The two went back to the Courtyard. They sat there quietly and waited until it was time to go home. Haley and Peyton got in their rental car and headed back to Haley's house. Nathan got in the car with Lucas and went back to his cottage.


	8. Kiss Me Again Rated R

Author Note: SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY !!!! Chapter rating is R; it's a little touchy-feely---Thanks for the reviews this chapter is 111000% NALEY.....tell me what you think and if you have any ideas about what should happen next 

(PT.2) Later on that Night 

Haley had been sitting in her living room. She couldn't sleep. She couldn't do anything but think about Nathan. She had confessed that she loved him and he had kissed her back. It was like they were in some kind of realistic dream and then it ended and everything was shot back into reality. He remembered that he was engaged. It wasn't supposed to be that way. He had given her the chance to spend her life with him and all she did was runaway. She thought hard and then made an decision. 

"I'm not going to let him go again. I know that he loves me I could tell it in his kiss." She said as she ran out of the house. Haley took out her keys and got in the car. 

Nathan was laying on the couch. He couldn't believe what happened. The thoughts of that moment were going around his mind when he heard a knock on the door. At first he thought he was imagining it, but when it knocked again he got up and answered it. He pulled the door open and stood there. Haley was standing in front of him.

"Nathan....may I come in?" she looked up into his eyes.

"Yeah. Please. I'm sorry it's just that I didn't expect to see you." He moved and let her in.

Haley walked into the cottage and looked around. She walked over and leaned against the couch. She inhaled deeply and then exhaled.

"Nathan, you kissed me and I kissed you."

Nathan nodded and walked closer to her. "Yeah. It shouldn't have happened, and I'm sorry."

Haley shook her head. "Don't be sorry. I can't do sorry. I wanted to kiss you and when we kissed I knew that you felt the same way. So please don't be sorry because I'm not." A tear fell from her eye and Nathan took his thumb and gently wiped it away from her cheek. The electricity from his touch sent shivers through both of their spines. They pulled away from each other before anything could happen.

"Hey I have an idea. Let's play Monopoly. Unless your too scared."

"Bring it on Mr. NBA."

Nathan pulled the game out of the closet and set it up on the table. Haley sat on one side of the table, and Nathan was on the other. They laughed, talked, and had a good time together. The time flew. Haley had beaten Nathan in three games straight. Nathan wanted to quit so they put the game away and sat down to talk.

"Hey Haley, remember the first time that it rained and we were together. I remember the first time I found out you were afraid of thunder." 

"Shut-up…I was so not afraid of thunder. I was afraid of lighting, but I wasn't and I am not afraid of thunder." Nathan cocked his head to one side and laughed. "If you weren't afraid of thunder then why did you grab on to me in the storm. You held me so tight that I almost couldn't breath." 

Without thinking Haley blurted out, "Yeah well…from what I remember. You couldn't breath for a totally different reason." Her words caught her and she paused. "I…uh…I.... I didn't mean that. I don't know what I was thinking." She became a bit uncomfortable, and Nathan could tell.

"Hales, you have nothing to be sorry about. Look, that was the past. We did it and we can't go back and change it. Besides we made a promise remember, no regrets." 

She remembered. She remembered all the promises they made to each other. She thought about it and grabbed Nathan's hand. She was quiet for a moment, then she turned to face him.

"Who am I kidding? Nathan, I love you and I will continue to love you with all that I am." 

Nathan stood up and put his arms around her. He could feel her heart pounding and he imagined it was because of him. He held her close. Afraid to let go. Haley ran her fingers through his hair. She had wanted him for so long. There was a stereo over by the television. Nathan left her side just long enough to turn it on.

They held each other close as their bodies swayed to the beat of the music. His hands were on her waist and hers were around his neck. They looked into each other's eyes and saw the world disappear. He could feel himself being drawn into her world. He loved her and he never stopped loving her. She couldn't resist him. Her hands found their way from his neck to his waist. She forgot about everything else when she was in his arms, all she felt was Nathan Scott loving her the way she loved him.

Nathan was holding her. He had longed to be able to touch her again. There was no way that he could stop himself. He needed her not just to hold, but also to have and feel and love. She was part of him, and he couldn't deny or resist her.

Haley blushed as she and Nathan glided around. Nathan pulled her closer and they slowly made their rounds on the floor. She loved being in his arms, but she would never tell him that. There was something about Nathan that just made him so irresistible, but she couldn't figure out what it was. 

They were wrapped up in each other. Nathan's hands cupped Haley's face and he paused before kissing her. The kiss was intense. Their tongues danced together just as their bodies had. It was amazing. Haley could see fireworks as the feel of Nathan's lips wandered down her neck and then back to her lips. 

Nathan picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. The feel of him inside of her was overwhelming. She gasped as Nathan ran through her. She ran her hands down his back gripping him tighter and tighter. He was a necessity to her. She needed him like she needed water and air. She had never been attracted to someone like him, and she didn't know what to do. The feel of him inside her was driving her crazy. She loved how well they blended together. He wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that she was lying on top. Both of them were silent. They didn't know what to say and it was okay because they didn't have to say anything.


	9. Morning After

The next morning

Haley woke up to the ringing of a phone. She looked over and saw that Nathan was still sleeping. She reached over and grabbed the cell phone from the nightstand. Looking at the caller id, Haley shook Nathan. 

"Go away mom, I need five more minutes."

Haley giggled. "I'm not your mom and you don't have five minutes."

Nathan opened his eyes and looked at Haley. "Good morning sunshine."

Haley smiled and handed him the phone. "I think it's your dad."

Nathan smiled and answered. "Hello." His facial expression quickly changed when he noticed that he was in bed with Haley and talking on the phone to Audrey. 

"Natty Bear are you awake yet?"

"Audrey...it's still early and I didn't expect you to call this early. What time is it?"

"Nathan it should be noon in Tree Hill. I was calling to tell you that I will be landing at the airport in two hours. So could you pick me up?"

Nathan's eyes grew wide. "Two hours. Yeah I'll be there. Wait...what about the shoot and the show?"

"The shoot was done at four this morning and I just finished doing the show. I'm in the airport and leaving. I love you and I will see you in two hours. Bye Natty bear. I love you."

Nathan sat up. "I'll see you in two hours. Bye."

Haley had started getting dressed when she heard Nathan say Audrey's name. She knew that it didn't look too good for her and Nathan. Nathan rubbed his hands over his face and frowned. He didn't know why but he didn't want Audrey to come back and if she did he wanted her to see him with Haley. He looked over at Haley.

"Hales, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened."

Haley shrugged her shoulders. "We messed up. It was a big mistake and it shouldn't have happened. I was being selfish and I persuaded you to indulge with me." 

Nathan shook his head. "If anything I persuaded you. I don't know but it was like something different. I felt the way I did when we were in high school and I love that feeling. I needed you and you needed me. It was beautiful."

Haley stood at the bedroom door. "It was beautiful, but it can't happen again. You have a life with Audrey. I think it's best if we just don't see each other again." Nathan was going to oppose but Haley ran out of the house before he could say another word.

2 Hours later

Audrey walked off the plane and Nathan was waiting for her. She smiled and ran into his arms. He just held her close. The two of them walked hand in hand to the baggage claim. Nathan grabbed the suitcase and led her out to the car.

Audrey rubbed her hand over her belly. "So where do you want to eat?"

Nathan shrugged. "Let's go somewhere where we can talk."

Audrey's face dropped. "Is everything okay?"

Nathan didn't say anything. He needed to gather his thoughts so that he could tell her about him and Haley.

Nathan pulled into the parking lot of a nice restaurant. He opened the door for Audrey and the two of them walked into the restaurant together. Nathan requested a table off in the corner and that is where they sat.

"Nathan...you've been distant since I've gotten home. Is everything okay?"

"Audrey I love you. You know that right?"

Audrey just nodded. She didn't like where the conversation was going. She looked at Nathan. Her were filling up with tears. She was on the brink of crying.

Nathan looked over at her. The way she looked and the fact that he was going to make her cry was too much for him.

"I wanted to talk to you about...." he thought and decided it wasn't a good time. "Let's talk about the wedding. I want to know everything, every detail."

Audrey wiped her eyes and smiled. Then she gave him a story about the caterer, the dresses, her opinion on the Priest, and so on and so on. 


	10. My Immortal

AN: Thanks for the reviews. This chapter is basically a weigh down between Audrey and Haley goes on is Nathan's mind.....Feedback welcomed...Song is _My Immortal_ by Evanescence....P.S. I still own nothing....Sorry it took so long...but next chapter is a turning point...permanent....if you love Naley you'll love next chap... 

The days were passing slow like molasses. Nathan had opportunity after opportunity to tell Audrey, but he couldn't. He was suppose to be a man and admit that he cheated but he didn't want to hurt her. He knew that Audrey didn't deserve what he did, but Haley didn't deserve to be alone either. He was torn and the longer he put it off the deeper the double sided blade cut. 

__

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone  


Audrey and Brooke were spending more time in New York and that left Nathan a lot of time in Texas to think about what he wanted and what was going on. He thought about everything that he had gone through with Audrey and how she'd coped with the changes. 

__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

There was the time that some lady claimed he had fathered an illegitimate child. That was when he thought he was going to lose everything, including her. They had a fight about the possibilities and he had lost his temper and put a hole in the wall. Audrey had come close to walking away from him, but she had to have sensed he needed her and she stayed. She was the only woman, next to Haley and Deb, that had ever seen him cry. 

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

He cried when he wasn't drafted for the Lakers and there was uncertainty about which team he would play for in the NBA. He thought his run was over, but Audrey stayed by his side encouraging him all the time. She was his source of motivation. The biggest rift in his life had been the whole divorce but it wasn't Audrey who had been there for him. It had been Haley.

__

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me  


Haley was the first girl to ever be interested in Nathan, because he was Nathan, not because he was Nathan the basketball star. She had been an accident, but it was the best accident of his life. It started off wrong, but time made up for that. She became his best friend and then his girlfriend. She was the first one he would call when he had a problem. She was the one that gave him and Lucas their first steps towards acting like brothers. She was his foundation; she taught him to love.

__

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

Haley was the one who stood by him and weathered the storm that was his life when his parents opted to divorce rather than work out their problems. Haley had given herself to him and he had given himself to her, but then that changed. He thought she would be the only one and when he decided to make it permanent she ran out. The one time that he needed her and she left him high and dry. 

__

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along  


That was it; that was the difference. Haley had ran out. Audrey was going to leave him, but she didn't. She read him and knew that he needed her. That was it. His choice was made. Nathan knew exactly what to do. He was going to stay with the woman who stayed with him. He was going to marry Audrey. It wouldn't be right or fair if he didn't. She was always there for him, and he would always be there for her even if he was still in love with Haley. 

__

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me


	11. Family MAN

Thanks for the patience....here it is the climax of the story....I will finish this story soon....there are 4 or 5 more chapters and an afterword.....thanks to all the readers and reviewers....P.S. one day I'll own everything, but not today.....

Two weeks before the wedding 

Nathan had been sitting in the office at the cottage when he heard a knock on the door. He waited for a second knock before going down to open it. He opened the door and stood with a surprised expression. It was Haley. She stood there shaking and it looked like she'd been crying for quite some time. Nathan opened the door wider and let her in. They stood there quietly looking at each other. It had been 5weeks since they made love and Haley ran out.

"Would you like something to drink?"

Haley, who was looking at a picture of Nathan and Audrey, shook her head. "No."

Nathan shrugged and asked, "What are you doing here? You made it clear that we weren't to see each other again."

Haley gulped and tears started to run down her cheeks. "We made a mistake Nathan and we need to tell Audrey as soon as possible. The sooner the better."

Nathan shook his head in disagreement. "No....weren't you the one that said it was a one time deal that was never going to happen again?"

Haley's eyes burned with anger. "Yeah, but this 'one time deal' is going to affect us for the rest of our lives.

Nathan was confused. He shot her a dirty look. "What are you talking about? How is it going to affect us? I've adopted the 'out of sight, out of mind' motto and it works wonders for me."

Haley froze. _Did he really just say that to me? _she thought to herself. For a moment she found herself in a state of disbelief. "Oh my gosh. You are so immature. Gosh, I can't believe that we are having a baby together. How could I have been so stupid?"

Nathan choked. _Did she really just say that to me? _he thought to himself. "Did you just say that we are having a baby?"

Haley nodded, "Yeah... I just found out and I thought that you at least deserved to know." Haley turned to leave, but Nathan grabbed her arm and spun her back around.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

Haley stifled a sob. "I don't want to ruin things between you and Audrey. I've seen the way she looks at you. Its like your the only person in the world and no one else matters. It's the same look I had when we were together. I ruined it once for you and I don't want to do it again." Haley watched as Nathan sat down on the couch and rubbed his hands over his face.   
"Haley....I'm sorry. I was caught off-guard. Your having my baby. I know that it may not mean much to you, but I don't want history to repeat itself. I don't want our child to be like Lucas and despise me. I'm ready and I want a real family."

Haley looked up in his eyes. He was being truthful. She thought about it and then asked.

"You say you want a family....the question is do _you_ want a family with _me?_"

Nathan stood quietly for a moment. He had to be sure because someone was going to get hurt. The only question was who would it be. Nathan looked at a picture of Audrey holding her newborn niece. He remembered taking the picture.

_Flashback***_

"Nate, look at her. Meriah Myla Overton. Take a picture of the two of us before she spits up on my shirt." Audrey said.

"You two are so cute together." Nathan said as he shot the picture. 

Audrey handed the baby back to her sister. She wrapped her arms around Nathan's neck. 

"One day that'll be our baby girl."

Nathan kissed her forehead. "Or boy. Whatever just as long as it's ours."

Audrey smiled at him and they shared a passionate kiss.

End Flashback***

Haley noticed the picture that Nathan was staring at. She knew Nathan was conflicted. 

"It's okay Nathan. I know you and Audrey will be good parents to the baby when its time for him to visit you. We don't have to be together in order for us to be good parents."

Nathan looked at Haley and sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't make this decision right now. I need some time to straighten this out and make sense of what's going on."

Haley smiled and nodded. "I understand and I need to get going."

Nathan wrapped his arms around Haley and held her as close as he could. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant, but he was happy. Haley wrapped her arms around Nathan and inhaled his scent. She missed having him around to hold her. She loved him and it was only getting stronger.

The two were still hugging when Audrey walked into the cottage. She stopped and looked at them. She could tell that Haley had been crying. She glanced over at Nathan. The two of them had jumped apart rather quickly, and that sent a small alarm off in Audrey's head.

"What's going on here?" her eyes intensely watching both of them.

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and then back at Audrey. They didn't know what to say, but it wasn't going to be the truth....at least not yet.


	12. Liar Liar

Thanks for the reviews. This is the final stretch and there are a few twists hope that you enjoy...Still own nothing...

Haley frowned and looked over at Audrey. She didn't know what to say. Lying was wrong and would cause a lot of pain in the end, on the other hand, Audrey looked like she could bar-brawl if necessary and that worried Haley. She didn't know how sane Audrey was so she opted for the lie, but Nathan cut in first.

"Haley is pregnant." he blurted out. Haley just looked at him and frowned.

Audrey's eyes grew wide. "What? Haley's pregnant?!"

Nathan nodded. "Yeah, and the father has decided not to claim the baby. She was looking to talk to you, but she had to settle for me. I tried to call your cell, but you didn't answer." Nathan said, grateful for the four calls he made prior to Haley showing up.

Audrey sighed and put down her purse. She walked over to Haley and engulfed her in a hug. "Oh sweetie...I am so sorry. I should have answered. I should have been here. You know what though, I'm going to help you any way I can and so will Nathan. We are going to be there for you through this. Does anyone else know about this?"

Haley, surprised by the whole thing, shook her head. "Not yet. I'd rather keep this between the three of us. Just until the wedding is over. I don't want people to make a big deal or draw attention away from your wedding."

Audrey hugged Haley closer. "Okay if that is what you want to do. I understand."

Haley pulled away and looked at Nathan. He could read her better than anyone and he knew that she was thanking him. He just nodded and Haley looked back at Audrey.

"Thank you for keeping this just between us and thank you for the offer, but baby and I will be okay. I make enough money to support a baby and myself. We are going to be fine."

Audrey tilted her head. "I know, but I really want to help so please. I can offer moral support. I'm good at that kind of stuff."

Haley smiled and nodded as she made her way out of the door. When she was gone Audrey turned and looked at Nathan.

"I would give anything to be alone with the guy who did that to her. I guarantee that when I was done with him, he wouldn't have to worry about having anymore children....hell he wouldn't be able to have sex. What an asshole!" she stated as she grabbed her stuff and walked into the bedroom. Nathan frowned and sat on the couch.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into and how the hell will I get out of it?" he said to himself.


	13. Home Stretch

Thanks for the reviews. This is the final stretch and there are a few twists hope that you enjoy...Still own nothing...

3 Days before the wedding (Home stretch)

Nathan and Audrey were sitting on the plane flying back into Tree Hill. It had been a long seven weeks and they were looking forward to it ending. Deb and Brooke had driven Audrey to the brink of insanity. Dan was still pestering her, but he was slowly accepting the thought that she was going to be his daughter in law.

Nathan had finally made a decision and it was to stay with Audrey. He was suppose to tell Audrey that Haley was pregnant with _his _child, but he didn't. He was going to wait until after the wedding and the honeymoon. He was suppose to talk to Haley, but it had been a week and a half since the last time Nathan and Haley had seen each other.

It was as if she was purposely avoiding him. If he went left she would go right, just to make sure there was no chance of contact. Nathan was hurting because even if he didn't pick her, he still wanted her friendship. For crying out loud she was pregnant with his kid. He was convinced that that night wasn't an accident, but it was closure to their past relationship and a start to a new one. He hoped that she would see it the same way. Nathan looked over at Audrey and smiled. She was sleeping. Her head was on his shoulder and her feet were tucked under her. He kissed her forehead and looked out of the window and thought about how great his wedding day was going to be.

Haley, Peyton, Brooke, and Shandi, Audrey's best friend, were sitting in Lea's Bridal shop waiting for the tailor to finish making the final adjustments. Haley was a little irritated because Shandi's dress was taking the longest amount of time. Lately Haley had been highly irritable. The other girls thought PMS, but Haley knew. She was irritable because of hormones and Nathan. He had saved her from the wrath of "Bar-Brawling Audrey", but at the same time he lied and kept her at arms length. That made it clear that Audrey was the one he wanted and not Haley. Haley secretly brushed her fingers over her belly.

She wasn't surprised that he and Audrey stayed together, but she was surprised that he hadn't even tried to reach out and communicate with her lately. Haley was a little pissed at the thought that Nathan had given up on her and their child. She knew that she shouldn't have tried to compete with Audrey, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Nathan, but she blew her chance. She sighed. She knew there was no chance that her and Nathan would be able to be a couple again. He had made his decision and it was final. Pregnant or not, she wasn't the one he wanted.


	14. Rehearsal

Thanks for the reviews. This is the final stretch and there are a few twists hope that you enjoy...Still own nothing...

Rehearsal

Rehearsal for the wedding was tough. Audrey hadn't been feeling well and she didn't want to do anything. The first three hours were full of bloopers and mistakes. Most of which belonged to Audrey. For some reason she couldn't concentrate. Her eyes were red and she was slightly feverish. Brook thought that it would be best if Haley stood in and let Audrey sit and chill before something happened. Reluctantly, Haley, who was the maid of honor, stood there and did the vows. The priest handed her a piece of paper and she read the vows. Nathan read his first he looked at Audrey the whole time.

__

"They say that everyone has someone that is perfect for them. For me that person is you. I know that you would not forsake me. There's no one in this world that can ever take your place. I never dreamed that love could be this way until the day that I found you. I have been so lucky to spend the last two years of my life with such a wonderful woman. I can't explain or thank you enough for saving me from myself. I vow to spend the rest of my life making you feel as happy, proud, loved, cherished, and honored as you have made me. I vow to spend my life showing you all the ways that I love you. In good and bad, sickness and health I swear that we weather any storm life may throw our way. These are my vows to you.

Haley sighed in and held back her tears as she looked up in Nathan's eyes and read the paper. Nathan looked at her as she read the words on the paper. He listened closely because she read the words with such conviction.

__

"Since I've met you Nathan. I have had the time of my life. I love you for all that you are and all that you do. You are the man that I am meant to spend the rest of my life with. I need you to complete me. So I make the vows that all lovers make: I vow to stand by you in good times and bad. For better or worst. For richer or poorer. Through sickness, health, and anything else that life decides to bring our way. I promise love, honor, and cherish you. And today I make a special vow to you. Nathan Daniel Scott, today I vow that with my mind, body and soul I will continue to be true to you and only you and you will continue to be my first, last, and only......." 

When Nathan heard the last sentence he choked and ran out of the church. Audrey was going to run after him, but she was overtaken by her illness. So she told Haley to go while she ran to the bathroom. Haley did as she was asked. She ran out of the church only to find Nathan sitting on the steps. He was replaying the sentence in his mind. He looked up and saw Haley, who took a seat next to him.

"Her first, last, and only." he muttered.

Haley scooted closer to him. "Does that bother you or something? Most guys want that kind of girl and you're lucky enough to have one."

Nathan shook his head. "You don't understand. That means she's never had anyone else. Not before me and that makes it wrong."

Haley was confused. "Makes what wrong? Loving you?"

Nathan sighed. "No, it makes keeping the baby a secret wrong."

Haley was about to say something, but Nathan cut her off. "In the back of my mind I thought that she'd slept with some other man when we fought. I thought she had someone else on the side, but she didn't. I cheated and she remained faithful. I owe her."

Haley put her hand on Nathan's shoulder. "Nathan it's going to be okay."

Nathan looked at Haley and frowned. "No it won't. We have to tell her. She has to know right now. I don't want to keep this secret anymore."

Haley nodded. "When are you going to tell her?"

Nathan shook his head. "Not me....we are going to tell her right now. As soon as we are done with rehearsal. We'll meet back at the cottage."

Haley stood up. "Are you sure about this? You could lose her."

Nathan shrugged. "That's a risk I have to take. If not then our marriage will start with secrets and that is the fastest way to a divorce. I don't want that."

Haley rubbed her hand over his back. "Well lets get back inside. The sooner we finish the sooner we can get out of here."

Nathan stood up and dusted himself off. A few minutes later, the rehearsal was back in action. Nathan stared at Audrey. He hoped that she would understand and that she would stand by him like she had before.


	15. Guilty Conscience Confesses

Thanks for the reviews. This is the final stretch and there are a few twists hope that you enjoy...Still own nothing...

Back at the cottage 

Audrey was zipping around the cottage gathering anything she thought she'd need for the next day, which was her make up and her favorite nail polish. Nathan was sitting in the living room talking to Haley, who was taking Audrey to Brooke's house. The girls were staying at Brooke and Lucas' house while the guys hung out at Nathan's cottage. There wasn't much furniture left in the cottage because during the last five weeks, Nathan had movers take the furniture to storage. He and Audrey were going away for their honeymoon and it would be a while before they landed back in Tree Hill. Since there wasn't any furniture in the other rooms the guys were going to sleep in living room on the couches. 

Haley sighed as she watched Audrey run from the kitchen into the bedroom.

"When are we going to tell her?"

Nathan looked at Haley. "Right now." he said as he grabbed Audrey's arm and pulled her down to the couch.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Haley and I have something to tell you. It's really important that you listen. Hales..." he said looking at Haley, who was sitting in the chair furthest from Audrey.

"Uh...Nate...Nathan and I....we lied." she stuttered out the words.

"About what?"

Haley looked at Nathan who nodded for her to go on. She inhaled and ran her hand over her stomach. "Nathan and I lied about my pregnancy."

"You're not pregnant?!" Audrey asked.

"No...I mean yes, but no."

Audrey looked from Nathan to Haley and then back. "Your confusing me. Nathan can you explain please."

Haley smiled when Audrey asked Nathan to explain.

"What Haley means is that she is pregnant. We lied about the father of the baby. He does want to be in the child's life." Nathan said and then turned his whole attention to Audrey. He took her hands in his and bit back the tears. "Audrey, I want you to know that I am sorry. I was wrong, but I still need you."

"Nate you're starting to worry me. Just spit out what you want to say."

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and then Haley said. "Nathan is the father of my child." Nathan nodded in agreement as he watched Audrey's eyes well up with tears.

"Your kidding right? You have to be. There is no way that Nathan could have slept with you because that would meant that he cheated on me. Nathan isn't that kind of guy."

Nathan rubbed his thumb over her hand. "Audrey I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

Audrey pulled out of Nathan's grip and frowned. Her heart was racing and for a second she couldn't breathe. It took a minute for everything to process. She looked at Haley and then back at Nathan. Their faces confirmed what they had said. Audrey cried as she yelled.

"You cheated on me. You son of a bit**. How could you....what the hell were you thinking. (glancing at Haley) Well, I know what you were thinking."

"Aud it wasn't like that. We didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

Aud nodded. "I bet it did. So where did this blessed event take place. Her house, some hotel?"

Nathan frowned. "Here..... In the bedroom." 

Steam flew from Audrey's ears. "You slept with her in my bed."

"Your bed?"

Audrey glared at Haley while she yelled at Nathan. "I bought that bed for us. Me and You, not you and her. My god....what....(taking a deep breath) why am I so angry? I should have known. I saw that she wanted you that day in cafe when I looked in her eyes. (talking to Haley) Are you happy now? You can have him and your perfect family. Cause I finished. I'm leaving." Audrey was walking away when Haley stopped her.

"Audrey I know that you're hurting, but think about this for a minute. Nathan and I really are sorry. We didn't mean to hurt you." Haley stopped when Audrey whipped around and glared at her.

"Didn't mean to hurt me? What? Did you think I was going to be thrilled that my fiance and his ex-girlfriend had sex? Do me a favor and stop saying sorry. That word doesn't mean shi** when you two say it." Audrey turned and walked out to the backyard.

Nathan looked at Haley who was crying. He wanted to console her, but he had to go after Audrey. He couldn't lose her. He stood up and ran out after her.

***********************(not end of chapter)***************************

Confessions of a Troubled Heart

Nathan stood next Audrey. She was crying and cursing the sky. He stood as close to her as he could and put his arm around her. She turned and looked at him.

"Why? Why would you do this to me? I love you and would do anything for you. Did you know that? (Nathan nods) Then why would you cheat on me?"

Nathan ran his hand through her hair. "It really was a mistake and if I could change it I would. You have to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I know you don't want to hear it, but I truly am sorry. I can't change what happened, but I wish that I could."

"The reason people can't go back and change the past is because if they could every mistake made would be changed and replaced with a different mistake. You get one chance to make the right decision and if you don't make it then too bad."

Nathan nodded. "I don't want to lose you. Tell me how to keep you. I'm willing and ready to do anything."

Audrey wiped her eyes. "You want to know the truth? I don't want to lose you either. I'm ready to go up to the altar tomorrow and marry you. That's what I want, but I can't have that, can I?"

Nathan just looked at her. "Yes you can. All you have to do is say that you forgive me. We can get married tomorrow and then deal with this whole thing after the honeymoon."

Audrey stepped back. "I want to know right now. If you still want to get married tomorrow you have to choose. Is it going to be me or Haley? Let me just say that this is permanent. I'm not asking you to choose between me and the baby. I want you to be there for your child. I'm telling you to choose between Me and Haley? So who's it going to be?"

Nathan stood quiet for a moment. He wasn't thinking about who to choose because he was going to choose Audrey. He was quiet because he was speechless. She was doing it again. He'd messed up before and she stayed with him then. Now, he'd messed up again and she was still going to stand by him. He grabbed her and pulled her into him. He brushed his hand over her hair and listened as she mumbled into his chest. When she was done he looked down in her eyes.

"I pick you, Audrey. I love you and I made a mistake, but I swear that it won't happen again."

Audrey nodded and wrapped her arms around him and put her head back on his chest.


	16. Never Say Forever

Thanks for the reviews. Hope that you have enjoyed the story thus far....there are only 3 more chapters left....please review and tell me what you think....still own nothing

Wedding Day Pt. 1-

The Study

Nathan was sitting in the church study. He was nervous and relieved. He was nervous about getting married, but relieved that Audrey had forgiven him and agreed to marry him. He smiled when Lucas came over and fixed his tie. 

"Nathan....calm down it's only the most important day of your life." Lucas joked.

"You're right. It is the most important day of my life. I'm going to be married. There is no way that I can mess this up."

Lucas patted him on the back and walked out of the study. Nathan was alone and looking at himself in the mirror when Haley walked in. He saw her reflection and turned to face her.

"You look great. You clean up pretty nice Mr. Scott." she said.

"Thanks. Not to be rude, but shouldn't you be in the bridal chambers?" he asked.

Haley frowned. "No...um...I'm not going to be her maid. I think it presents a conflict of interest. I'm just going to sit in with the rest of the guests."

Nathan nodded. "You're probably right. Audrey was really hurt by what I did."

Haley sighed and then decided to try and lighten the moment. "Hey...do you know that you have these famous celebrities here. I ran into Rebecca Romjin-Stamos and Tyra Banks."

Nathan laughed. "What can I say? Audrey knows a lot of supermodels. (looking at his watch) I better get out there."

"Yeah...good luck and congratulations."

Haley turned and walked out. A few minutes out Nathan walked out and met up with the rest of the groomsmen. They made their way to the altar and waited for the bride.

Bridal Chambers

Audrey had been quiet all morning. She barely slept and she refused to eat anything, but she did chug a large quantity of alcohol at Brooke's. She was grateful that Haley hadn't showed up because then everyone would have known about everything. Audrey sat in the corner of the room. Not a tear was falling from her eyes. She wasn't that happy. She watched as Brooke and the rest of the bridesmaids finished getting dressed. Once they were done Brooke shooed them out of the room so that she could help Audrey get dressed. Audrey and Brooke didn't say anything as Brooke helped Audrey get into her dress. Once the veil was on Brooke stepped out of the room so that Audrey could have a moment alone. She stood in the chambers and looked at herself in the mirror.

The dress was fit for a queen. It was a white taffeta gown with a full A-line skirt, cap sleeves. Rhinestones, Austrian crystals, and freshwater pearls were all over the bodice and sleeves of the dress. Audrey wore her hair up in a semi-messy French roll with hair crystals sprinkled all around. Her cathedral length veil was attached to a 20 carat diamond tiara, while her neck was adorned by Harry Winston's Wreath necklace. She looked absolutely stunning, but that wasn't how she felt. She cried as she looked herself over in the mirror. 

Brooke peeked her head back into the room and saw Audrey crying.

"Hey it's okay. Nathan is a pretty good looking guy."  
Audrey quickly wiped her eyes. "Is it time?"

Brooke was thrown by the quick change. She nodded and grabbed the train while Audrey grabbed her bouquet and walked out to the sanctuary.

The Chapel

Nathan and his groomsmen took their places as the orchestra struck up the song that the bridesmaids walked in to. Brooke straightened Audrey's veil and then made her way into the chapel. Audrey closed her eyes and when the orchestra played the 'Wedding March' she made her way from the back of the church to the altar. She watched Nathan who's eyes were filling with tears then her eye caught glimpse of Haley sitting in the front with Deb, Karen, Keith, and Dan. She quickly turned her attention back to the front of the church where Nathan was waiting for her.

The priest wasted no time starting the ceremony. The choir sang "Take My Breath Away" because it was Nathan and Audrey's song. Jenny, who was also the flower girl, recited a poem about love and marriage. Then it was time for the vows. Nathan said his first. They were the same ones from the rehearsal. Audrey watched and listened intently as he spoke. She didn't hear any of the words, all she heard was Nathan confess that he was cheating on her with Haley.

__

"They say that everyone has someone that is perfect for them. For me that person is you. I know that you would not forsake me. There's no one in this world that can ever take your place. I never dreamed that love could be this way until the day that I found you. I have been so lucky to spend the last two years of my life with such a wonderful woman. I can't explain or thank you enough for saving me from myself. I vow to spend the rest of my life making you feel as happy, proud, loved, cherished, and honored as you have made me. I vow to spend my life showing you all the ways that I love you. In good and bad, sickness and health I swear that we weather any storm life may throw our way. These are my vows to you."

The priest turned to Audrey and she started to say her vows, but she couldn't. _"Since I've met you....I..."_ She looked at Haley, who was sitting in the pew, and then back to Nathan. The events of the previous night were raging in her mind and her blood was boiling. She couldn't do it. 


	17. BURN

"I can't do this. I can't pretend that it didn't happen." Audrey said as she stepped away from Nathan. She looked at Haley and then back at Nathan. "I can't...I thought I could but I can't. I love you but I can't."

Nathan reached out for her hand. "Audrey, please don't do this. Think about this carefully. Let's finish the ceremony and we can talk about this later."

Audrey shook her head. "I can't do what I don't agree with. (Looking at the guests.) Ladies and gentlemen I am sorry to waste your time. I know many of you have traveled from far and I am sorry that you made the trip for nothing. Nathan and I aren't going to be married today. Again I am deeply sorry for bringing you here for nothing, but thank you for coming."

The guests hissed and sighed in surprise. Nathan dropped his head and ran his fingers over his face. Audrey stepped over to him and grabbed his hand.

"I think that this belongs to you. You say all the right things, but something was missing. The feeling, the emotion, the _love_ is gone. I don't feel it anymore and that is why I can't do this." She slid the engagement ring off of her finger and placed it in his hand. Nathan was going to give it back, but she ran out of the church. Nathan followed her to the bridal chambers while the guest quickly deserted the church.

Audrey sat in the bridal chambers alone. Her wedding dress thrown one corner and she was sitting in the other. She couldn't believe it. She never thought that he would be the one to cheat on her or cause her to embarrass herself at their wedding. She sat with her knees pulled into her chest. People were knocking on the door, but she didn't answer. She couldn't face anyone, not even her family. She cried until it hurt. She had been humiliated in front of everyone she knew and cared about. The replay of that one fatal moment lingered on in her mind.

__

*Flashback*

Haley and Nathan looked at each other and then Haley said. "Nathan is the father of my child." Nathan nodded in agreement as he watched Audrey's eyes well up with tears.

"Your kidding right? You have to be. There is no way that Nathan could have slept with you because that would meant that he cheated on me. Nathan isn't that kind of guy."

Nathan rubbed his thumb over her hand. "Audrey I am sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. It just did."

She heard a distinct knock, followed by Nathan's voice. She rolled her eyes and just listened to him beg for her to open the door. She listened to Nathan beg some more then she sighed and did as she was asked.

A look of relief ran across his face and then a look of regret. "You don't know how sorry I am...."

Audrey's right hand went up to his face. She smacked him so hard that all the taste was knocked out of his mouth.

He rubbed his jaw and looked at her, "I deserve that. Honey, please just let me explain. I didn't mean for it to be this way. I want to marry you and start a life together....."

Audrey looked at the ceiling. "Please spare me the details and don't ever call me honey." She looked him in the eyes. "Look at me Nathan. Look at me. Today was suppose to be the happiest day of my life. I went all out to marry my Prince, and all I got was a toad. I can't believe this. What did I do to deserve this? What did I do that was so horrible, that you had to destroy my life?"

Nathan frowned as he watched the tears stream down her cheeks. "Audrey, you didn't do anything. You are perfect, I am the one who messed up."

"OH you messed up alright. We are suppose to be on our way to our honeymoon. We should be talking about scuba-diving in Spain or horseback riding in England, not Haley and One Tree Hill. You bet that you screwed this up." 

Nathan nodded. Audrey opened her mouth to say something else, but she couldn't. All she could do was collapse and sit on the floor. Nathan kneeled down beside her and wrapped his arms around her. She was too weak to fight him off, so she just sat there and cried. 

Dan, who had been thrilled with the calling off of the wedding walked into the bridal chambers and looked at his son and Audrey.

"Well its good to see that you two can still get comfy especially since you two aren't getting married."  
Nathan jumped up and stared his dad in the eyes. "Just leave Audrey alone! She has had a hard day and the last thing she needs is to have to defend herself against you."

Dan looked over at the blonde, who had completely hit a new low for self pity, and smiled, "How does it feel knowing that I was right all along? I told you that Nathan was too good for you and I told you that it was only a matter of time before he realized it. And now look at you. You look like a cheap two-dollar slut."

Audrey jumped up and attacked Dan. She swung and hit him repeatedly. Dan fell to the floor and threw his arms up and covered his face. Audrey's fists were flying all around, even Nathan got nailed trying to get her off his dad. It took a minute, but Nathan grabbed Audrey by the waist and pulled her off of Dan. She looked at him and frowned.

"Don't you dare patronize me. You self serving son of a bitch." Audrey took a step back and looked at Nathan, then at Dan, and then back at Nathan. "I'm done. I can't do it. The two of you are wrecking balls and I have no more buildings to knock down. (Audrey wipes her eyes and glares at Nathan.) You're full of shit. Everything that you said you hated, everything that you said you never wanted to be...its too late. Like father, like son and silly of me to think that you were different. And to make you even more of a hypocrite you stay pissed at your mom for cheating and leaving, but you damn near did the same thing. Only difference is that you expected _me_ to stay and deal. I can't and I won't. Now both of you get out. I don't ever want to see, hear, or talk to either one of you ever again. GET OUT!!!!!" 

Dan put on his cocky smile and walked out the door. Nathan stood for a moment. Audrey yelled for him to get out. Nathan hung his head in defeat and walked out. He closed the door behind him and stood there silent. He knew that she was right. In the course of a few weeks he managed to destroy someone's life. Nathan slid down to the floor and leaned his head back against the door.

Nathan was sitting there when Deb and Brooke walked over. They had disappointment written all over theirs faces. Nathan didn't look at them. He just sat there. Deb sat down next to Nathan and wrapped her arms around him. Nathan put his head on his mom's shoulder and let the tears go. Brooke walked into the room to find that Audrey was getting dressed.

"Hi."

Audrey looked up and frowned. "Look if your here to tell me how great Nathan is please spare me."

Brooke sighed. "I don't condone whatever it was Nathan did. I think that he knows how wrong he was. I just wish that you would give him a chance to explain..."

"Do you want to know what I wish right now? I wish that I never met him. I wish that I never fell in love with him. I wish that I didn't want to marry him. The thing I wish the most though is that I wasn't stupid enough to believe that he was over Haley. I saw all the tiny sparks when they were together and yet I pretended not to. Well now look at me. I am a bride with no groom. Now please excuse me."

Audrey walked out of the room. She saw Nathan and Deb sitting by the door. She just walked right past them. Nathan got up and followed her out of the church. He watched as she climbed into the limo and speed off.

Haley sat in the church and cried. She was embarrassed. Haley sat and cried into her hands. A few moments after, a hand touched her shoulder. She glanced up to see Lucas standing over her.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I need to call Nathan?"

Haley wiped her eyes. "It's simple....Nathan and I are having a baby."

Lucas frowned, "How? Why? When?" 

"It happened that night we went to the Courtyard. It was an accident. And I'm only seven weeks along. Look it was wrong. I know that and because of it an innocent young woman was crushed. God, if you could have seen the look on her face when we told her last night. She didn't believe it at first, but then denial died and she looked like she was going to suffocate."

Lucas didn't say anything. He wrapped his arms around Haley as she cried into the jacket of his tuxedo.

*********************************Burn******************************

__

I don't understand why   
See it's burning me to hold onto this   
I know this is something I gotta do   
But that don't mean I want to   
What I'm trying to say is that I-love-you I just   
I feel like this is coming to an end   
And it's better for me to let it go now than hold on and hurt you   
I gotta let it burn 

Audrey sat in the hotel room that she was suppose to share with Nathan. It was getting to be a bit overwhelming for her and she cried like she'd never cried before. The more she thought about it, the more the idea burned holes into her soul. She didn't want anyone else, but she would have to move on and accept that it was over. She looked down at the paper in her hand. It was a one way ticket back to her life of supermodel boredom. A life away from the drama Tree Hill and the painful memory of Nathan. She had an early flight so she decided to rest as much as she could. She inhaled, exhaled and laid on the bed. The thought of Nathan and Haley bombarded her mind and she cried. After a few hours of non-stop crying, Audrey grabbed her purse and walked out of the hotel room.

__

It's gonna burn for me to say this   
But it's comin from my heart   
It's been a long time coming   
But we done been fell apart   
Really wanna work this out   
But I don't think you're gonna change   
I do but you don't   
_Think it's best we go our separate ways   
Tell me why I should stay in this relationship   
When I'm hurting baby, I ain't happy baby   
Plus there's so many other things I gotta deal with   
I think that you should let it burn _

Haley sat down on the couch in her living room. Peyton had gone off with Jake and Jenny after the non-existent wedding. Brooke and Lucas were off looking for Nathan who disappeared after Audrey sped off in the limousine. Tim would be a comfort if he wasn't so busy trying to get into the pants of Audrey's model friends. Haley was alone. She rubbed her hand over her tiny belly.

"It looks like it's just the two of us and it may be that way for the rest of our lives. Auntie Peyton and Uncle Jake are going to move to California and live together. Uncle Lucas and Auntie Brooke are going to stay in sunny Malibu and live happily ever after. I don't have a clue what Uncle Tim is going to do. He's probably going to harass some female cops and end up in jail. So it's going to be you and me alone in the Big Apple." Haley cried as she spoke to her unborn baby. "As for your daddy....I don't have a clue what's going to happen there. Audrey left him and I love him, but I don't need his sympathy. I just want him to love me the same way that I love him, but it's impossible." Haley sighed and looked out of the window. Thoughts of how she and Nathan used to be filled her mind.

__

  
When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to   
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to   
Even though this might ruin you   
Let it burn   
Let it burn   
Gotta let it burn   
  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you   
Hate the thought of her being with someone else   
But you know that it's over   
We know that it's through   
Let it burn   
Let it burn   
Gotta let it burn 

Nathan sat on the single couch that remained in his cottage. He looked around at the bare walls. Everything was empty and he felt the same way. He felt empty. He'd lost everything that he cared for. 

__

Sendin' pages I ain't supposed to   
Got somebody here but I want you   
Cause the feelin ain't the same by myself   
Callin' her your name   
Ladies tell me do you understand?   
Now all my fellas do you feel my pain?   
It's the way I feel   
I know I made a mistake   
_Now it's too late   
I know she ain't comin back   
What I gotta do now   
To get my shorty back   
Ooo ooo ooo ooooh   
Man I don't know what I'm gonna do   
Without my booo   
You've been gone for too long   
It's been fifty-leven days, um-teen hours   
Imma be burnin' till you return (let it burn) _

Nathan opened his wallet and looked inside. He had a wad of cash and a group of pictures. He flipped through the pictures. Most of them were pictures of Audrey and him. A few of them were pictures of him and Haley back in high school. Tears welled up in the back of Nathan's eyes as he walked out to the backyard. He laid down on the hammock and thought about everything that had gone wrong. He didn't understand how everything had gotten screwed up. He thought he had everything under control, but he was wrong. He ended up falling back in love with Haley and when he told her she admitted that she felt the same. He was suppose to tell Audrey before the wedding, but every chance he got he chickened out. He ended up hurting her on the most important day of her life with news that he could have told her before hand. Audrey's words were going around his head. He thought to himself, _'I have turned out to be like my father. Hurting those that you claim to love. First Haley and now Audrey...._' Nathan was too involved in his thinking to notice Audrey walking towards him.

I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on   
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (ooooh)   
I'm twisted cuz one side of me is tellin' me that I need to move on   
On the other side I wanna break down and cry (yeah) 

Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh oooh   
Ooh ooh oooh (can ya feel me burnin'?)   
Ooh ooh ooh oooh ooh oooh   
So many days, so many hours   
I'm still burnin' till you return 

She stopped in front of him. Not a single word was shared as they stood face to face. They had already said too much. She could see in his eyes that his heart was breaking and he could see the same for her. He stepped closer to give her a hug but she retreated. 

She looked down at the ground. "I'm leaving for good tomorrow morning at 7:00, away from Tree Hill and away from you. Before I go I have to tell you how I feel. I feel betrayed and it is strange because I don't hate you. I feel like its my fault and that I am the reason you cheated. I feel like I could have done something to stop it, and at the same time I know that I couldn't. I hate the way the feel. I hate what you did to me, but I don't hate you. For some unknown reason I am still in love with you Nathan. Not being with you is killing me, but I'd rather let it burn then to stay here and be unhappy. It's like I said at the church...the love that was there the day before yesterday isn't there anymore and I don't know what to do. You've fallen out of love with me and I can't fix that. I regret that it turned out this way, but we had a great two years. Haley is going to be a lucky lady. I want you to know that I didn't mean what I said about you and you dad being the same. Even with this notch on your belt of wrongdoings you are still a better man then he ever was or ever will be." Audrey turned to walk away, but Nathan's voice stopped her.

"Why do you do that? Why do you say things that make me feel better when you still feel like crap. You've done that for the past two years, why?"

(Turning and shrugging) "I love you Nathan and when you love someone, even if that person doesn't love you the way they used to, you do whatever it takes to keep them happy. Even if it means that I have to put my pride aside and admit defeat, I want you to be happy."

A tear fell from Nathan's eye and Audrey gently wiped the tear with her thumb. Nathan relished in the short physical contact. Audrey cupped his face with her hands and stared into his eyes. When she found what she was looking for she walked off. She walked back towards the house and when she got to the back door she turned and looked at him. Nathan just stood there and watched as she walked out of his life for good. When she was gone Nathan got in his car and drove off.

__

When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to   
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to   
Even though this might ruin you   
Let it burn   
Let it burn   
Gotta let it burn   


Haley was still sitting in the living room of her house thinking about the events of the day. She was getting ready to go to bed when she heard a soft knock at the door. She stopped in her tracks. There was a second knock and Haley ran to open the door. She looked at the boy and smiled. She stepped close to him and pressed her lips against his. "Haley." he sighed with a smile.

__

Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you   
Hate the thought of her being with someone else   
But you know that it's over   
We know that it's through   
Let it burn   
Let it burn   
_Gotta let it burn _


	18. Happily Ever After

Afterword.....Thanks to all readers and reviewers I appreciate you all....this is the end....but I'll be starting a new fanfic soon.....

Dear Audrey,

I am so glad to hear about you and James Lafferty. I never thought that a guy like that would settle with anyone, much less an internationally known supermodel. Also congrats on that successful launch of your new perfume line. I know that you're really busy but Landon, your 3 year old nephew, really misses his favorite Auntie....hopefully you and James could find time to come see him. In case you missed the NBA finals(due to a wedding and a honeymoon), Nathan led the Knicks to a NBA title. That is why we couldn't make it to your wedding. I still can't believe that he actually agreed to move from Austin to New York. 

In case you didn't know, I really appreciate your friendship. I know we started off wrong, but I'm glad that we settled the whole issue before Landon was born. You are one of my best friends. Speaking of which, Peyton and Jake are expecting twins in two months. Brooke and Lucas have their hands full with their two little girls. The oldest is Marianne and she's 8 and 1/2 months. The second is Sarah-Leigh and she's one week old. Dan has gotten remarried to some feisty young lady named Samantha Dawson. Deb is still single. Karen and Keith just celebrated their ten year anniversary. I wish you could have been here for that party. Let's just say that Nathan still can't remember how he ended up sleeping on the neighbors lawn.

As for me I can't wait to have the baby girl that is plaguing(j/k) my side. Nathan says that he is glad that we had a boy first. He's going to teach Landon basketball and baseball while Lauryn, (the girl), is going to play softball and volleyball. I swear if you saw me right now you'd laugh. My stomach is so big that I can't see carpet unless I'm looking 5 feet ahead of me. The only thing that I look is forward to seeing you and your new husband at the baby shower next month. Take my advice: Admire your beautiful slim figure while you can, cause for nine months you'll wonder where the hell it went (J/K).

I'm going to let you go now. I'm sure you and James have better things to do then read my letters. Things like working on your own family(Hint, Hint...wink, wink)

Truly Yours

Haley

Dear Hales,

Thanks for the update on the world of Tree Hill....I want you to know that I love being your friend. We did get off to a rough start, but I love you like a sister. Let's not dwell on the past. I'm sorry you missed the ceremony. You really didn't miss much. There are pictures of the event all over Tsiona magazine(March and April edition). I wore a white dress and James wore a white tuxedo. I really wish that you could have been there. There were only twenty people there. We only invited twenty-three. 

I'm surprised that Nathan agreed to move. He is so stubborn when it comes to things like that. I was actually hoping that you'd let Landon come visit for a day or two. It just so happens that James and I have passes to Disney world and I think you and Nathan could use the time alone to prepare for Lauryn. (Yeah right). 

I know that you were worried about me after you and Nathan got married, but I'm okay. I married an actor for crying out loud what could be better? I have a surprise for you. James is shooting a movie out in New York, so we will be moving out there. Hopefully we can find a house somewhere near you. I'd love to be your neighbor. Maybe Nathan could end up on my lawn after a party. Then I could turn on the sprinklers. (HAHAHA)

Tell Peyton and Jake that they are amazing and have multiple skills (LOL). James and I will definitely take you advice and work on our own family. Tell Nathan not to be rough with my nephew or else I'll have to rough him up. I have to go, but I promise that James and I will be at the baby shower. Hell, I'll be at the hospital when you have my niece. 

Love to All, 

Audrey

P.S. tell Lucas and Brooke to give the six week waiting period a try...C U SOON!!!


End file.
